


The Last Straw

by CastielsCarma



Series: Destiel FanFiction Bingo 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Bickering, Dean is in a bad mood, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean has been in a foul mood all day. He and Cas finally clash at dinner.This is my 7th piece for the Destiel Fanficiton Bingo prompt. The prompt was Angry Make-up sex. If I forgot any tags just let me know. I hope you enjoy!





	The Last Straw

Some days are just off. Not because something, in particular, had happened but because it seemed the very air you breathed turned every thought dark, every word bitter and every action careless. Dean knew that feeling, so as he got out of bed he tried to shake it off. He didn't need to turn his head to find that Cas wasn't in bed with him. 

Dean contemplated taking a shower but his stomach growling made him realize food was probably a better option. Taking the stairs down, he saw Cas was already in full breakfast-mode. A pan was sizzling with bacon, in another pan eggs were crackling and Dean could see there were two slices of bread in the toaster.

Hearing the sound of Dean, Cas turned around with a small smile on his face. “Morning beautiful”, he greeted.

Looking out the window, Dean saw clouds obstructing the sun; the backyard was cast in gray, dull color and a light pitter-patter of rain made the windows sing with a sound that only made Dean's tempter sourer. It had rained for fucking days. Cheers to the weatherman and his inaccurate “look forward to sun and nice temperatures” - proclamation. 

“Morning”, Dean mumbled as he turned back to face Cas.

A quick kiss on Cas' cheek and stubble that scratched his skin. “When did you shave last?”

Cas narrowed his eyes, but let the remark slide. He knew that his husband was the definition of a night owl, so mornings were hard on him. Touching his phone, he sighed. Technically he wouldn't call 9.30 morning but Dean sleeping in late had given him ample time to finish the whole first series of his yoga routine so that was a bonus. 

Working in silence, Cas put the eggs and bacon on two plates and carried them to the table. Sighing, Dean grabbed the two pieces of toast, lukewarm but still with a crunch to them – and dropped one on Cas' plate. Bending down, he kissed Cas on the cheek again. “Mm, fuck, I'm sorry, Cas. Really nice of you to make breakfast for us.”

That seemed to lighten Cas up, cause a small smile was playing on his lips, blue eyes crinkling. “I know your moods, you are like a bear. Not poking that one. Maybe coffee will bring you out of your funk.”

Dean made a gesture. “Stay put, I'll get it”. As he poured the hot black liquid in his favorite Zeppelin mug and handed it to Cas, he took a sip from his own mug, Elsa from Frozen greeting him with her too wide smile and way-too-perfectly-bleached hair. He looked at Cas as he took another piece of bacon.

“What?” Cas spread some butter on his toast. “Just giving you space.”

“I don't understand how you do it, Cas. Mornings are a fucking nightmare but you are always so... chirpy.”

Cas laughed. “Maybe should have thought about that before you took that teaching job.” 

Dean groaned. “Who figured you needed to be at work before 6 am three fucking times a week? What even are these kids? Little freaking vampires I tell you. They never sleep, ask the same questions forty fucking times a day and you know Jack, the one with the really cute glasses, that kid told me with a straight-up-no-bullshit-face that his invisible friend likes peas so that's why they were all mushed up in the pocket of his pants. As a present for later.”

“Oh shut up, Dean. You love the kids. Although I'm amazed you haven't been fired yet.”

Raising an eyebrow in surprise, Dean smashed his eggs with his fork. “Why, they think I'm awesome?”

“You swear like a sailor, can't believe you can actually hold your tongue at work.”

Dean scoffed. “It's a struggle I tell you. I'm compensating for it at home.”

Humming, Cas took a bite of his toast and grimaced. “This is a bit stale. I'd say I'm sorry but I made you breakfast so. And yoga, that's why I'm chirpy. With the aid of breathy and bendy as you call it, I've become good at ignoring the crap and just focusing on my breath.”

Dean took a sip of coffee, a flash of guilt across his face. “I do like your stubble though. That was just asshole-me talking.”

Nodding, Cas pushed the toast away and concentrated on his eggs. “I accept your apology.”

“Hey I wasn't -” Noticing Cas raising an eyebrow, Dean just grumbled something and ate his breakfast.

Since the weather was all rain and gloom according to Dean, he suggested they stay indoors and Cas had agreed. It was only that Cas' definition of indoors was slightly different than Dean's.

“Cas, this was not what I had in mind when I suggested we hide away from the lousy weather.” 

Grabbing Dean's hand tighter, Cas was aiming at the huge Navy sign in front of them. “I don't understand why you are complaining. We are technically inside.” Cas shot Dean a triumphant grin. “And you need socks. I swear, half of your socks have holes in the heels and the other half are so worn out they would work better as handkerchiefs than socks.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Handkerchiefs? They are perfectly fine, Cas. I wear slippers at work, no one knows.”

“I know. Let's go.”

The mall was bustling with people, kid's screaming and Dean had to take calming breaths not to punch the guy that had stepped on his foot, not once, not twice, but three times in the space of fewer than five minutes. Not that the breaths were calming. He really didn't get the whole breathing thing that yogis and Cas did. Did yogis smoke weed? He bet that was the real source of their calm, look- at- me- walking- in- soft- grass vibe; everything is peachy all the time-attitude. 

Cas was checking out some hoodies, picking out a blue one. Blue looked good on him, brought out the color of his eyes, Dean thought. 

Looking down at bundle of socks in hand, he had to give it to Cas. They had just the right kind of assortment of socks he liked. Who wouldn't like socks with bacon on them, or a tiny spatula and steak? The avocado and salt ones had Cas' name on it, and as he dug his hand deeper into the crate he found a pair with little dudes printed on them, contorting themselves in all kinds of pretzel-y poses. Yoga socks. Who knew?

Waving a hand, Dean waited, trying to be patient as Cas was looking at some T-shirts. Finally, he came over to the register line.

“So did you pick the blue one?” Dean wondered as they were slowly inching forward.

“I went for a green one instead. Change it up a bit.” 

Noticing the thick bundle of socks in Dean's hands Cas spoke. “Told you their socks were good. Bet the kids will like them too.”

“Yeah, I wore one of those toe socks you know, the ones that are basically feet gloves, and the kids went wild. It was like I was fucking Santa Claus or something.” Dean smiled at the memory. “It was good times.”

“Feet gloves? That's one way to put it.” Cas was just about to hit Dean on the shoulder playfully when he noticed Dean's face.

“What? You can call them that.” Dean heard how that sounded like, how _he_ sounded like. He didn't mean to come off as tense as he did, but he had been rubbed the wrong way all day.

Grabbing the bags from the cashier after they paid, Cas walked half a step in front of Dean. “Let's head home.”

Sighing, Dean followed Cas out of the store.

 

After a quick lunch with some leftovers they had in the fridge, hello cold, pizza, the day went by quietly. Dean refused to think that was because Cas was engrossed in a book, _Twenty ways to kill a cat before you die_ or something like that; he didn't want to know what that book was about. 

He himself had been gaming for hours, first, a FPS where he was a soldier killing Nazis and then a role-playing game set in a fantasy world. He had tried to show Cas the joy of being a wizard or tank, killing demons and battling the devil looking for an obscure magic stone or piece of parchment. When he had let slip that he had played for 50 hours and barely scratched five percent of the actual game-content Cas had balked. Dean playing games and avoiding Cas had nothing to do with the relative peace, not at all. 

As evening drew closer they had basically spent the day apart and one part of Dean was just glad to avoid the drama and Cas' snide remarks. The other part was just as pissed as this morning, if not more. He had tried, damn him. A third part, so small that you could barely call it that, was really was sad, but Dean shut it down. He had nothing to be sad about. He went to the stupid mall, picked out some candles when Cas asked him, not that he had an opinion on candles really as long as they were not lavender scented, that was just disgusting. Hell, he had even agreed to sit in the stupid massage chairs. 

After Cas' had ordered some Thai-food, not even half an hour had passed before the door-bell rang. As Cas grabbed the bags, Dean gave the guy a generous tip and closed the door. They unpacked the boxes on the kitchen counter. 

“You want to do casual or fancy?”

Cas looked at him, sighed and opened the fridge, grabbing the bottle of low-sodium soy. “Fancy is fine by me.” Closing the door, he opened a cabinet looking for peanuts. “Forgot to ask, you want cilantro or?”

“Nah, I'm good, as long as I get the peanuts.” He was observing Cas and he acted like normal. If you could call a quiet, stoic Cas normal.

They took their usual spots at the table. Cas started digging in, handling the chopsticks with ease. After a bite of the noodles, he added extra soy sauce.

“The Pad Thai smells good”, Dean started. “They're still chicken with the salt?”

Speaking between mouthfuls, Cas nodded. “Yes, I mean, it's perfect. Just perfect, except they refuse to touch the salt.”

“As I always say, a good chef is worth his weight in salt.”

Cas broke out in a laugh, the first one since the day began. “I've never heard you say that. When is that always?”

“Just now”, Dean retorted. 

Grabbing a shrimp with his chop-sticks, Cas swallowed it down and then got up from his chair. “I forgot the cokes. Or you want a beer instead?”

“Just coke is fine.”

Cas grabbed them and put a coke in front of Dean. “Here you go.”

Dean eyed Cas' straw. “I'm not getting a straw?” 

Looking up from his meal, Cas raised his eyebrows in confusion. “Oh, sorry. There was only one straw in the bag. You can have it,” Cas said, doing a motion to pull up the plastic straw.

“How am I going to drink the Coke without the straw?” 

Cas looked at Dean, forehead wrinkled in confusion. “I was going to give you mine. I guess you can just remove the plastic lid and you know... drink it?”

“That is not the fucking point, Cas.”

“OK. Alright. This is the last fucking straw. And I'm not talking about your stupid straw, Dean.” Cas got up from the table, holding the straw like a sword in front of him. “I have no idea what has gotten into you today. But this is the last straw. I have been nothing but patient with you but you've been acting prickly all fucking day, Dean.”

Dean quickly followed suit, his chicken cashew dish all but forgotten. “ _Me_ acting prickly? You basically called me stupid for not remembering that goddamn sock name, tricked me into shopping and then gave me the silent treatment reading your... weird book!”

Cas stared at him.“I did not such thing. I'd thought us doing something else would take your mind off whatever it was that had gotten you into a foul mood today, there was no trick. Maybe you just decided to eat razors for breakfast cause you've had nothing but a sharp retort on your tongue all day.” 

Breathing out hard Cas turned and left the kitchen, heading towards the bedroom.

Heart hammering in his chest, and breathing hard Dean followed Cas into the bedroom. He grabbed him by the arm and turned him around. “Don't walk away from me.”

He could see that Cas was angry; his eyes were narrowed and his nose flared as he took angry shallow breaths. “Excuse me. You gearing up for a blow-out?” He glanced at Dean's arm and Dean let go of him. “I bet your kids at work have more control than you.”

Dean took another step towards Cas, noticing that his cheeks were red and that his chest rose up and down. Cas looked at him, defiantly.

“Feet-gloves? You remember that?”

Cas rolled his eyes but stood his ground. “That was a joke, Dean. You remember those right? Or were you too busy cuddling with your anger?”

“It sure didn't sound like a joke. You don't see me laughing, do you? And what are you so pissed about? What was that about, you ignoring all crap and all that?” Dean took another step and now they were so close to each other that Dean could see every different shade of brilliant blue in Cas' eyes.

Cas' eyes darted to Dean's lips before landing on his eyes again. “Well, some crap is too huge to ignore.”

“Did you just call me crap?”

“Did I?”

Dean's mouth was a thin line, his chest close to Cas'. They breathed in unison, a wild, angry energy that pulled them both in.

“Well, fuck you.” For a brief second he regretted the words but suddenly it was as if that word, _fuck_ , brought that very notion, that _possibility_ to the forefront of Dean's mind. He stayed silent after that, just for a few seconds but he knew Cas was aware of all his telltale signs and that his mind had veered of whatever thought he had and firmly attached itself to the one way thought track of sex. 

“No, fuck you, Dean.” Suddenly Cas' hands were on him, yanking at his T-shirt, wild, forceful kisses on his neck sucking so hard as to surely leave bruises for tomorrow. 

Dean gasped in surprise but quickly got with the program and his heart pumped all that fury he had held a few seconds ago, straight down to his cock, making it achingly hard. 

As Cas continued to fumble with his T-shirt, Dean backed off just long enough to toss it over his head. Then Cas was back to assaulting him with kisses, groping fingers trailing across his stomach, hard squeezes on his hips.

“You are so infuriatingly stubborn, Dean.” A sharp nip at his throat.

Dean narrowed his eyes. “I will show you infuriating.” Grabbing Cas's shirt Dean pulled so hard that buttons came flying off. 

“Fuck, that was one of my favorite shirts.” He discarded the garment quickly, letting it fall on the floor, a hand spearing through Dean's hair, grabbing tightly and arching Dean's head back. “Belt, pants, everything off.” Cas kissed him one last time before shoving him back.

Dean fumbled a bit with his belt, but finally unbuckled it and in one fluid motion stepped out of pants and underwear. There was still an undercurrent of anger coursing through him but it was quickly becoming unbridled lust. 

Judging by Cas' breathing, he was not the only one affected although he removed his pants and underwear with a calm measure. How he did it, Dean had no idea. Fuck calm measures. 

Like a predator Dean was on Cas again, hands grabbing his ass, squeezing tightly as he pressed his body hard against him. He shoved him against the bed, and together they fell down. Cas moaned as he felt Dean's weight on top of him but quickly rolled over and away, light feet landing on the carpet.

“You know what rhymes with sock?” Cas murmured and did a come-here motion with his finger. Dean arched an eyebrow but still slid over on his knees. “No... why we talking rhymes Cas?”

Cas sighed and his hands went around Dean's face, pulling him towards his groin. “With you being a teacher and all, I thought this would be an easy one?” Dean inhaled Cas' scent, his hands roaming the back of Cas' legs, over his ass as a hand prodded the crease in between his cheeks. 

“Cock, Dean. Now stop with the fucking sulking and open wide.” He swatted Dean's hand away from his ass.

Dean pulled off slightly from Cas to object, but Cas dug in his fingers in Dean's face and forced him back. Leaning down on the bed, Dean fidgeted a bit before finding the right angle. Mouth open and without warning, Cas started to thrust his cock inside Dean's mouth. It was not paced or measured, just instinct and almost immediately Dean could feel the head of Cas' cock hitting his throat. 

A wave of heat went through him at the sensation of being overpowered and it didn't help that Cas was moaning, a litany of “fucks” and his name interwoven until it all deteriorated into incoherent groans of pleasure. 

“If I knew all it took was a blowjob to shut you up I'd done it sooner.” Cas panted as he held Dean close. Dean's saliva dripped down his thigh, down onto the carpet.

Dean started to pull away but was held in place by Cas a few seconds more until he grabbed Cas' thighs with strong fingers and squeezed. With a hiss, Cas let go and Dean got up. Cas was panting hard, his cock rigid and gleaming with Dean's saliva and pre-come on it. 

“Nothing sassy to say, Dean? Need some more cock to suck on?” There was a glint of humor in Cas' eyes and Dean huffed out a breath and then pushed Cas down on the bed.

“Let's talk sassy in a few seconds, Cas.” He stroked his dick casually but all he wanted was to plunge into Cas right that second. “On the bed. Hands and knees.”

Not bothering to check if Cas did as he was told, Dean went through his drawer but all his fingers found were headphones, forgotten coins, and a crumbled up paper.“Where is the goddamn lube?” 

“Looking for this?” Turning his head around, Cas had his ass up, a finger slowly teasing and playing with his hole before pushing in. The bottle of lube was laying next to him all forgotten while Cas pushed his finger in and out, eliciting soft moans and pants. 

Dean climbed back into bed and wrapped an arm around Cas while the other stroke Cas' cock a few times. Cas moaned and pushed back into Dean. 

“You done with being a dick now?” Cas whispered, his ass pressing against Dean.

Closing his eyes in pleasure, Dean let out a soft growl. “I am, you, however, clearly want _a_ dick.” 

Grabbing the lube, Dean squirted a generous amount on the top of his head and then pushed Cas away from him, squirting some more over Cas' ass. With a thumb, he coated the crack of his ass and then pushed the digit inside. 

“Fuck, what's taking you so long?” Cas complained through moans as he pushed back against Dean.

Tossing the tube over his shoulder Dean removed his thumb and aligned his cock with Cas' hole. He started to push inside. Within three thrusts he was fucking Cas like there was no tomorrow. He could imagine the slight burn Cas was feeling and it almost made him want to switch places. Almost. 

Dean fucked him in silence; the only thing that could be heard was their moans, the slapping of skin and the slight creaking of the bed accompanying the rhythms of Dean's thrusts. His heart was pounding hard, his skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his breaths and moans intermingled with Cas'. 

Arching his back even more and stroking his own cock, Cas turned his head to look back at Dean, a slight grin on his face that quickly morphed into a grimace, Cas shutting his eyes as Dean hit just the right spot. The sounds Cas was making was too much for Dean. He grabbed the back of Cas neck, pulling him closer still. The feel of him around Dean's cock, they fit perfectly together and then Cas moaned “Come for me”. 

Dean's whole body tensed, his stomach muscles contracting and then that blissful moment where he closed his eyes, everything on edge until the entire world exploded and he filled Cas with his come. 

Panting heard, and sleek with sweat he pulled out and pushed at Cas' ass, telling him to lay down on his back. 

He replaced Cas' own hand with his, stroking and squeezing Cas' head until he did that tell-tale sign, that little jump with his hips that told Dean he was close. Bending down, Dean took Cas in his mouth, reveling in the feeling of Cas' cock heavy on his tongue and sucked hard, until he felt Cas' fingers in his hair, pulling painfully. Then Cas came, filling his mouth with salty liquid and Dean swallowed it all down, almost moaning with the heady taste of it, being surrounded with everything that was Cas.

Pulling away from him, Dean licked his lips and lay down with a heavy thud next to Cas. They both lay there for a while, breathing together, fingers intertwined. 

Dean turned to the side then, his fingers drawing lazy patterns on Cas' sweaty chest. “Sorry for being an ass today, Cas.” There was a slight pause, a deep inhale. “You were right, I've been acting like a total asshole the whole day, and it's not like I even had a good reason you know. You handled it with far more grace than I would've done if you were me.”

“Thank the gods, you are not me, Dean. Next time you pull something stupid like that, I'll just assume you need a good fucking session. Screw patience.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, just screw me.” 

He yelped when he felt Cas hand hit him. “You and your lame jokes.” 

Turning to one side so Dean could look Cas in the eyes, he whispered, “It was good, yeah?”

Rolling his eyes did nothing to hide Cas' smile. “It was acceptable.” 

He grabbed the covers, pulling them over both of them and nuzzled close to Dean. “A few more minutes and then let's reheat our takeout. I'm so hungry right now I could eat foam.”

“Sure. How about watching Hill House?” Dean let a finger ghost over Cas' cheek. 

“Thai and horrors on the couch. That's about what I can take right now. Just five more minutes... and shower.”

Dean smiled. “Horror, it is. Five minutes.” After a short pause, Dean murmured, “Sorry, Cas.”

Cas squeezed his hand. “Of course, Dean. It's all good. _We_ are good.”


End file.
